Question: A jar contains $7$ red balls, $10$ green balls, and $11$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Answer: There are $7 + 10 + 11 = 28$ balls in the jar. There are $10$ green balls. The probability is $ \frac{10}{28} = \dfrac{5}{14}$.